


You Don't Know Me (But You're About To)

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fast 6 AU, Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's life changed the day he met Deckard Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Me (But You're About To)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts).



> This is all a-quick-drink's fault. Not that that’s anything new. I have no idea what the hell I did. Or why.

That was the third time he saw the man.  The first time, Brian spotted him watching across the street from the Pawn Shop.  Then there was the night Brian left in a huff after finding out about Braga being involved- it was like the man materialized out of thin air as Brian watched the street racing scene from the sidelines.  Now he was standing near the entrance of the airport when Brian stepped from the taxi.

“You’ve been following me,” Brian stated evenly.

The man smiled at him.  “Maybe.”

“If you want something, just say it.  I don’t have time for games.”

Raising a brow, the man’s smile turned sly.  “Yeah?  Just straight to the point?  I like that.”  He grabbed Brian’s shirt, yanking him in so they shared the same breath.  “Name’s Deckard Shaw.”

Brian’s eyes widened.  There hadn’t been any mention of Deckard by Hobbs outside of him being an older brother.  Brian told Tej to run a check on him though.  Hobbs may not have thought Deckard involved but Brian wanted to have intel just in case.  What turned up was that Deckard was even more deadly than his little brother.

“Imagine my surprise while watching my baby brother from the shadows that I find someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”

Deckard wasn’t about to cause a scene in public.  To that end the man released his shirt, hands gliding down Brian’s torso to rest on his hips.  Just a couple saying goodbye would be what anyone around would think.  Deckard’s fingers digging into his skin spoke otherwise.

“Oh, don’t play coy.  I can find out anything about anyone.  I know all about L.A., Miami, Rio...  All very impressive.  The most interestin' bit is where you have a kid with the Toretto girl.  Does she know you sleep with her brother?”

Brian’s jaw tightened, nostrils flaring.  “You know so much.  Then you know damn well Jack isn’t mine.  I’m just a name on the birth certificate.”  Deckard gave a knowing smile that said he had just wanted to hear his suspicions confirmed from the source.  “And as far as Dom and I are concerned, that’s none of your damn business.”  He shoved Deckard away.  “I have a flight to catch.”

As he walked away, Deckard called after him, “Yet here you are helping him get Letty back.”  Brian paused, turning sideways to look at him carefully.  “She’s got no memory y'know.  Braga’s dog saw to that.”  Deckard shrugged.  “Risky on my brother’s part to keep her around rather than kill her, but he liked the potential.”

“What the hell do you want?” Brian demanded.

“Well that’s rather simple, isn’t it?”  Deckard moved back into his space.  That time when his arm slipped around Brian’s waist, pulling him close, Brian realized his actions were out of possession rather than a threat.

“Just like that, huh?” Brian inquired.  “You don’t even know anything about me.  Your research can only tell you so much.”

“Observation helps fill in the rest,” Deckard replied.  “But I plan on getting to know you better.  Don’t worry.”  That confident grin was familiar- Brian had seen it on Owen when they watched the exchange with Oakes.

Brian couldn’t help it; he laughed.  He threw his head back and laughed, deep from his gut.  “You are...”  He tried to stop and found he couldn’t.  “You are something else.”  The laughter died out and his eyes fell to Deckard’s face, finding the man was still smiling.  “Subtlety isn’t your thing, is it?”

Deckard lifted a shoulder.  “My brother always said I was rather single-minded when I wanted something.”  His other hand came up, gently holding Brian’s chin.  “And right now, I want to take my new bloke out to lunch and get to know him better.”

“Oh?”  Brian raised a teasing brow.  “And who says I even agreed to give you a chance to impress me?”  Brian’s statement was refuted by the arms that fell to Deckard’s shoulders, hands clasping behind his neck.

“Oh, I think you’re intrigued enough to try it.”  Deckard pulled him in flush, having to tilt his head back a bit to meet Brian’s gaze.  “You’re like me.  You enjoy the thrill, the danger...  You were never really happy playing on the right side of the law.  It’s why you stayed with them and you know it.  They gave you a place to belong.  But now you can belong with me.”

Brian felt his mouth go dry, rather shocked that this relative stranger could read him so well.  “Just like that.”

“Just like that,” Deckard confirmed.  He stood there holding onto Brian, awaiting his answer.

“They’re not expecting me back for a couple days,” Brian finally said.  “That enough time to, uh, get to know each other better?”

Deckard grinned.  “Let me flag a taxi.”

As Deckard moved to the curb, calling for a cab, Brian couldn’t help but shake his head.  He wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking.  Admittedly Deckard was just his type- muscular, gruff, and dangerous.  The fact Deckard was so bold as to come forward like this was more than intrigue enough to at least give the man a chance.

Brian really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

The following day he was walking into Owen’s warehouse at Deckard’s side.  “Deck?”  Owen raised a brow at him then looked to Brian and back again.  “You’ve been watching me,” he accused offhandedly, looking back at the documents spread on the table.

“Don’t I always?”

As they moved further into the room, Owen’s eyes locked on Brian.  He gave a little amused huff.  "Welcome to the family."

Brian raised a brow, his expression giving nothing away.  "We've been together a whole day.  I think that's a little soon."

Owen smirked.  "Pretty sure those love bites of yours say differently.  Deck's laid his claim.  And he never gives up something he wants."

For his part, Deckard gave a casual shrug as he leaned up against a table.  "Never claimed to be a subtle man."

"So did you just bring him here so I could meet my future brother-in-law or is he actually going to be useful?"

To Brian that sounded an awful lot like a challenge.  "Depends.  Would you like to stay out of prison?"

* * *

Dom and the others got a surprise when none other than Letty showed up at their headquarters.  She looked at Dom, tilting her head as she studied him.  "I still don't remember," she commented, "but the way I'm told, we were something special."

Dom nodded.  "We were."  He reached out and took her hand gently.

"How the hell did you find us?" Rome demanded.

"Brian."  They all looked around at each other.  Brian was supposed to be coming home that day with information from Braga.  "He's safe."  She smirked.  "And happy from the looks of it."

"Where is he?"  Dom still loved Brian.  Hell, the man had stepped aside for Letty when they found out she was still alive.  Dom didn't know many people that could do that.

"That I can't say," she replied.  "Except that he's long gone from London.  So's the rest of the team."

Dom didn't know what to say or think.  Instead be wrapped Letty into his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple.  "Welcome home," he murmured.  He only hoped that Brian would give him some sign he was safe soon.

* * *

One month later Han and Giselle were sitting at a cafe in Tokyo when a man sat down at one of the open chairs.  "Brian," Giselle spoke in surprise.

"Where have you been man?" Han asked.

Brian had indeed simply vanished, along with any trace of Shaw and his team.  The whole operation had been declared a bust and everyone had once again scattered to avoid Hobbs and his associates.

"With me," another man answered with a rough British accent.  “Looks like I made it right on time luv,” he mentioned to Brian, bending over to press a kiss to his lips.  As he sat down beside the blonde, he introduced himself, "Deckard Shaw."

Brian smiled at his friends' expressions of disbelief.  "We've been a little busy planning an... alternate means of clearing everyone's name."

"Or just make a lot of money," Deckard added.

Brian smiled, taking the man's hand.  To Han he asked, "Still in touch with Dom?"

"Of course.  He'll be glad to know you're still alive.  I'm actually surprised you came to us instead of him."

Brian lifted a shoulder.  "You two were a little easier to get to.  Besides, we were in the neighborhood."  Brian grinned then, leaning forward.  "So how do you feel about Dubai?"

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
